


Not Just Someone

by cuddlehazz



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Season 4 Finale speculation, Speculation, no one dies, post season 4 episode 7, this all came up because of a conversation on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/cuddlehazz
Summary: Clarke decides Bellamy is worth saving. Season 4 finale speculation after watching s4 ep 7 'Gimmie Shelter'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from a conversation on tumblr with the lovely Hannagh aka [beronicakissed](http://beronicakissed.tumblr.com/). This all happened after watching s4 ep7 'Gimmie Shelter' and crying over it. We ended up spiraling down into speculation and pain but I wouldn't change it for the world.  
> As always you can find me on tumblr at [bellameblake](http://bellameblake.tumblr.com)

They were out of time.

Back at ALIE’s mansion they figured out a cure from Luna’s bone marrow and started to produce as much of it as fast as possible. They loaded up the boat making trip after trip with the rover taking it back to Arkadia. Roan and his men took as much as they could carry back to Polis and to Azgeda.

Everyone at the mansion was inoculated already the problem was if their bodies could withstand a direct hit to the wave of radiation. They knew they could survive so long as they found some sort of temporary shelter to ride out the wave. Their best hope was the Ark and locking the doors as best they could but the fire destroyed most of it.  

Everyone was lined up to get the cure and the people inside were working as fast as possible to get to everyone.

“Clarke, you should go inside and help your mom,” Bellamy said as he walked closer to her. They were trying to keep the peace while people waited in line. Everyone was anxious and kept looking towards the sky. Bellamy’s hands permanently remained on his gun because tensions were high and people knew they were running out of time.

“No, you should be inside getting the cure not out here,” Clarke pointedly stared at Bellamy in accusation. When she came back with the first shipment she asked him to carry in the boxes. She hoped to give him the cure then but he refused saying he would get it later once everyone else had it and was safe inside the Ark. Before Clarke could say any more on the matter Bellamy disappeared into the crowd yelling orders and getting people in line.

“I’ll get it once everyone is safe,” Bellamy reiterated his earlier statement. He glanced around noticing the rising tensions of the people around them. 

“Look, I don’t know what happened while I was away,” Clarke paused watching Bellamy's jaw clench like it usually did when he held something back. “But Bellamy you need to be safe too.” 

“I will be fine,” Bellamy gripped his gun tighter and turned away from her with the harsh tone of his voice. After they were injected the person usually passed out for a while as they became nightbloods. Bellamy hated the idea of being laid up and useless when he could be out helping, doing something.

“No, you won’t. Not if you don’t get that cure.” Clarke stepped towards him getting closer. “The only way to survive is that cure Bellamy just come on,” Clarke reached her hand out to pull him towards the front.

Bellamy ripped his arm out of her grasp and yelled, “You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved, Clarke,” before he once again turned on his heel leaving her to watch him disappear into the sea of their people.

The sky was steadily turning unnatural colors. There was a strange reddish glow off in the distance that for last few hours grew closer and brighter. Everyone knew what it meant. Their time was limited. They needed to inoculate everyone and get them into cover as quickly as possible. The line of Skaikru was getting shorted but there were grounders all around watching and waiting. They had given the cure to as many grounders as they could get it to but Skaikru took precedence.

Clarke noticed the air kept getting warmer and warmer the brighter the sky got. The blue turned to yellow before turning red. When the cracking of trees could be heard in the distance the screams started soon after.

Clarke watched as the remaining Skaikru waiting started to push forward trying to get into the Ark, to safety. Then Clarke saw him. He was helping a little boy who fell when the people started to push past everyone.

“Bellamy,” Clarke launched herself forward towards him as fast as she could. The wind had picked up and it looked as though a wall of fire and ash was making its’ way toward them. Clarke rushed towards him through the mass of people going the other direction. When she reached him, she grabbed his hand and started to move with the people towards the Ark.

“Clarke stop!” Bellamy stood still yelling over the roar of the air and the stampede of people.

“No Bellamy! I need you to be safe!” Clarke frantically gripped his hand. Bellamy had brought them to a halt refusing to go any further. People brushed against them as they stood still.

“Clarke--” Bellamy searched her face as if to find something but Clarke interrupted him.

“No! You are not just someone to save you are Bellamy,” Clarke looked him in the eyes completely honest. Bellamy’s eyes widened in shock when he realized what she meant. _You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved_. To her, Bellamy wasn’t just someone.

“You can’t save everyone, Clarke. You can’t save me,” Bellamy dropped his gaze away from her face. He realized Clarke never let go of his hand when he felt her pull on it again.

“The hell I can’t,” Clarke whirled around pulling him towards the Ark. Bellamy came along willingly looking at Clarke in surprise.

They got into the Ark and found people scrambling to inject themselves and get into one of the rooms before the doors were closed.

“There you are. We have a problem,” Kane marched up to them in a rush.

“What--”

“The doors have to be locked from the outside,” Kane glanced around at the people still trying to get to safety. Clarke’s mind began to whirl. Someone would have to stay out in the main hall. They would have some cover but no guarantee of safety not like in the rooms. She felt Bellamy move before she heard him speak.

“I’ll do it.”

Clarke raced through every possible scenario before she settled on one. The room behind Kane was still open but entirely full with people just barely squeezing into safety. She saw her mother in the room watching them. Clarke realized Kane asked her mom to stay there that he would bring her to safety, to her mom. Clarke’s decision was made.

“We got it,” Clarke answered before she shoved Kane back as hard as she could. He stumbled into the room and toppled the people huddled in the entrance. Clarke watched her mom race towards Kane and towards the door as Clarke typed in the code closing them in. She watched as her mom rushed to the door but it closed before she could get there. Clarke heard her mom and Kane’s muffled yells of her name.

“Clarke--” Bellamy moved in front of her blocking her view of her mom and Kane but she could still hear their muffled calls.

Clarke looked up to Bellamy to see a question in his eyes but also fierce determination. As she pulled him into the Ark she grabbed one of the vials of the cure. She felt the weight syringe in her hand.

“I need you to survive Bellamy.” Clarke watched the confusion cross his face as she spoke. She lifted the syringe and jabbed it into his neck before he could stop her.

“Clarke, no,” Bellamy gasped as he reached for his neck and started to stagger. She could see the betrayal and worry on his face. Clarke wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him over towards the closed door which held the remaining members of the 100.

“No,” Bellamy croaked out as the cure started to take effect. He figured out her plan but he couldn’t stop it, not now.

Clarke steadied Bellamy next to the door while she reached over to the keypad but Bellamy grabbed her hand.

“Don’t do this Clarke,” Bellamy squeezed her hand getting her to look at him. Clarke stood in front of him before leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Clarke,” Bellamy’s voice cracked as he said her name into her hair. He couldn't let her do this. Not for him. 

She stayed where she was leaning against his body, her face pressed against his and said, “may we meet again,” as she typed in the numbers opening the door. Before he could stop her, he was being pushed into the compartment and the door was closing swiftly behind him.

Bellamy pulled himself up to the glass doors banging on them with all the strength he had left screaming her name. Clarke could see the anger, betrayal, and worry written all over his face. She stood watching him as tears gathered in her eyes. He was losing consciousness quickly now and he started to slide down until he was leaning against the door his hand still pressed against the glass. He said her name again this time with tears spilling down his face. Clarke’s hand snapped over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop the sob rushing towards escape.

The wind was picking up and the dust was starting to filter into the hall she was standing in. Clarke could feel the heat building around her and the wind grew more intense. She stared at Bellamy as he chanted her name although it was too soft for her to hear through the glass. She could hear her mother and Kane still pounding on the door opposite the one Bellamy was in. With one last look, Clarke quickly turned around and started to walk towards the other rooms that needed to be closed.

She heard one last scream of her name from Bellamy as she raced to save the rest of their people and to try and find a place to save herself.    


End file.
